Spell.mes
// // Spell System Messages // // // Spell Names // {0}{SPELL_NONE} {1}{Aid} {2}{Air Walk} {3}{Alarm} {4}{Alter Self} {5}{Analyze Dweomer} {6}{Animal Friendship} {7}{Animal Growth} {8}{Animal Messenger} {9}{Animal Shapes} {10}{Animal Trance} {11}{Animate Dead} {12}{Animate Objects} {13}{Animate Rope} {14}{Antilife Shell} {15}{Antimagic Field} {16}{Antipathy} {17}{Antiplant Shell} {18}{Arcane Eye} {19}{Arcane Lock} {20}{Arcane Mark} {21}{Astral Projection} {22}{Atonement} {23}{Augury} {24}{Awaken} {25}{Bane} {26}{Banishment} {27}{Barkskin} {28}{Bestow Curse} {29}{Bigby's Clenched Fist} {30}{Bigby's Crushing Hand} {31}{Bigby's Forceful Hand} {32}{Bigby's Grasping Hand} {33}{Bigby's Interposing Hand} {34}{Binding} {35}{Blade Barrier} {36}{Blasphemy} {37}{Bless} {38}{Bless Water} {39}{Bless Weapon} {40}{Blindness/Deafness} {41}{Blink} {42}{Blur} {43}{Break Enchantment} {44}{Bull's Strength} {45}{Burning Hands} {46}{Call Lightning} {47}{Calm Animals} {48}{Calm Emotions} {49}{Cat's Grace} {50}{Cause Fear} {51}{Chain Lightning} {52}{Change Self} {53}{Changestaff} {54}{Chaos Hammer} {55}{Charm Monster} {56}{Charm Person} {57}{Charm Animal} --HTN - 3.5, was Charm Person or Animal {58}{Chill Metal} {59}{Chill Touch} {60}{Circle of Death} {61}{Inflict Light Wounds, Mass} --HTN - 3.5, was Circle of Doom {62}{Clairaudience/Clairvoyance} {63}{Cloak of Chaos} {64}{Clone} {65}{Cloudkill} {66}{Color Spray} {67}{Command} {68}{Command Plants} {69}{Commune} {70}{Commune with Nature} {71}{Comprehend Languages} {72}{Cone of Cold} {73}{Confusion} {74}{Consecrate} {75}{Contact Other Plane} {76}{Contagion} {77}{Contingency} {78}{Continual Flame} {79}{Control Plants} {80}{Control Undead} {81}{Control Water} {82}{Control Weather} {83}{Control Winds} {84}{Create Food and Water} {85}{Create Greater Undead} {86}{Create Undead} {87}{Create Water} {88}{Creeping Doom} {89}{Cure Critical Wounds} {90}{Cure Light Wounds} {91}{Cure Minor Wounds} {92}{Cure Moderate Wounds} {93}{Cure Serious Wounds} {94}{Curse Water} {95}{Dancing Lights} {96}{Darkness} {97}{Darkvision} {98}{Daylight} {99}{Daze} {100}{Death Knell} {101}{Death Ward} {102}{Deathwatch} {103}{Deeper Darkness} {104}{Delay Poison} {105}{Delayed Blast Fireball} {106}{Demand} {107}{Desecrate} {108}{Destruction} {109}{Detect Animals or Plants} {110}{Detect Chaos} {111}{Detect Evil} {112}{Detect Good} {113}{Detect Law} {114}{Detect Magic} {115}{Detect Poison} {116}{Detect Scrying} {117}{Detect Secret Doors} {118}{Detect Snares and Pits} {119}{Detect Thoughts} {120}{Detect Undead} {121}{Dictum} {122}{Dimensional Anchor} {123}{Dimension Door} {124}{Diminish Plants} {125}{Discern Lies} {126}{Discern Location} {127}{Disintegrate} {128}{Dismissal} {129}{Dispel Chaos} {130}{Dispel Evil} {131}{Dispel Good} {132}{Dispel Law} {133}{Dispel Magic} {134}{Displacement} {135}{Disrupt Undead} {136}{Divination} {137}{Divine Favor} {138}{Divine Power} {139}{Dominate Animal} {140}{Dominate Monster} {141}{Dominate Person} {142}{Doom} {143}{Drawmij's Instant Summons} {144}{Dream} {145}{Earthquake} {146}{Elemental Swarm} {147}{Emotion} {148}{Bear's Endurance} {149}{Endure Elements} {150}{Energy Drain} {151}{Enervation} {152}{Enlarge Person} --HTN - 3.5, was Enlarge {153}{Entangle} {154}{Enthrall} {155}{Entropic Shield} {156}{Ethereal Jaunt} {157}{Etherealness} {158}{Evard's Black Tentacles} {159}{Expeditious Retreat} {160}{Explosive Runes} {161}{Eyebite} {162}{Fabricate} {163}{Faerie Fire} {164}{False Vision} {165}{Fear} {166}{Feather Fall} {167}{Feeblemind} {168}{Find the Path} {169}{Find Traps} {170}{Finger of Death} {171}{Fireball} {172}{Fire Seeds} {173}{Fire Shield} {174}{Fire Storm} {175}{Fire Trap} {176}{Flame Arrow} {177}{Flame Blade} {178}{Flame Strike} {179}{} {180}{Flare} {181}{Flesh to Stone} {182}{Fly} {183}{Fog Cloud} {184}{Forbiddance} {185}{Forcecage} {186}{Foresight} {187}{Freedom} {188}{Freedom of Movement} {189}{Gaseous Form} {190}{Gate} {191}{Geas/Quest} {192}{Gentle Repose} {193}{Ghost Sound} {194}{Ghoul Touch} {195}{Giant Vermin} {196}{Glitterdust} {197}{Globe of Invulnerability} {198}{Glyph of Warding} {199}{Goodberry} {200}{Grease} {201}{Greater Command} {202}{Greater Dispelling} {203}{Greater Glyph of Warding} {204}{Greater Magic Fang} {205}{Greater Magic Weapon} {206}{Greater Planar Ally} {207}{Greater Planar Binding} {208}{Greater Restoration} {209}{Greater Scrying} {210}{Greater Shadow Conjuration} {211}{Greater Shadow Evocation} {212}{Guards and Wards} {213}{Guidance} {214}{Gust of Wind} {215}{Hallow} {216}{Hallucinatory Terrain} {217}{Halt Undead} {218}{Harm} {219}{Haste} {220}{Heal} {221}{Cure Light Wounds, Mass} --HTN - 3.5, was Healing Circle {222}{Heal Mount} {223}{Heat Metal} {224}{Helping Hand} {225}{Heroes' Feast} {226}{Hold Animal} {227}{Hold Monster} {228}{Hold Person} {229}{Hold Portal} {230}{Holy Aura} {231}{Holy Smite} {232}{Holy Sword} {233}{Holy Word} {234}{Horrid Wilting} {235}{Hypnotic Pattern} {236}{Hypnotism} {237}{Ice Storm} {238}{Identify} {239}{Illusory Script} {240}{Illusory Wall} {241}{Imbue with Spell Ability} {242}{Implosion} {243}{Imprisonment} {244}{Greater Invisibility} --HTN - 3.5, was Improved Invisibility {245}{Incendiary Cloud} {246}{Inflict Critical Wounds} {247}{Inflict Light Wounds} {248}{Inflict Minor Wounds} {249}{Inflict Moderate Wounds} {250}{Inflict Serious Wounds} {251}{Insanity} {252}{Insect Plague} {253}{Invisibility} {254}{Invisibility Purge} {255}{Invisibility Sphere} {256}{Hide from Animals} --HTN - 3.5, was Invisibility to Animals {257}{Hide from Undead} --HTN - 3.5, was Invisibility to Undead {258}{Iron Body} {259}{Ironwood} {260}{Jump} {261}{Keen Edge} {262}{Knock} {263}{Know Direction} {264}{Legend Lore} {265}{Leomund's Secret Chest} {266}{Leomund's Secure Shelter} {267}{Leomund's Tiny Hut} {268}{Leomund's Trap} {269}{Lesser Geas} {270}{Lesser Planar Ally} {271}{Lesser Planar Binding} {272}{Lesser Restoration} {273}{Levitate} {274}{Light} {275}{Lightning Bolt} {276}{Limited Wish} {277}{Liveoak} {278}{Locate Creature} {279}{Locate Object} {280}{Mage Armor} {281}{Mage Hand} {282}{Magic Circle against Chaos} {283}{Magic Circle against Evil} {284}{Magic Circle against Good} {285}{Magic Circle against Law} {286}{Magic Fang} {287}{Magic Jar} {288}{Magic Missile} {289}{Magic Mouth} {290}{Magic Stone} {291}{Magic Vestment} {292}{Magic Weapon} {293}{Major Creation} {294}{Major Image} {295}{Make Whole} {296}{Mark of Justice} {297}{Mass Charm} {298}{Mass Haste} {299}{Mass Heal} {300}{Mass Invisibility} {301}{Mass Suggestion} {302}{Maze} {303}{Meld into Stone} {304}{Melf's Acid Arrow} {305}{Mending} {306}{Message} {307}{Meteor Swarm} {308}{Mind Blank} {309}{Mind Fog} {310}{Minor Creation} {311}{Lesser Globe of Invulnerability} --HTN - 3.5, was Minor Globe of Invulnerability {312}{Minor Image} {313}{Miracle} {314}{Mirage Arcana} {315}{Mirror Image} {316}{Misdirection} {317}{Mislead} {318}{Modify Memory} {319}{Mordenkainen's Disjunction} {320}{Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound} {321}{Mordenkainen's Lucubration} {322}{Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion} {323}{Mordenkainen's Sword} {324}{Mount} {325}{Move Earth} {326}{Negative Energy Protection} {327}{Neutralize Poison} {328}{Nightmare} {329}{Nondetection} {330}{Nystul's Magic Aura} {331}{Nystul's Undetectable Aura} {332}{Obscure Object} {333}{Obscuring Mist} {334}{Open/Close} {335}{Order's Wrath} {336}{Otiluke's Freezing Sphere} {337}{Otiluke's Resilient Sphere} {338}{Otiluke's Telekinetic Sphere} {339}{Otto's Irresistible Dance} {340}{Passwall} {341}{Pass without Trace} {342}{Permanency} {343}{Permanent Image} {344}{Persistent Image} {345}{Phantasmal Killer} {346}{Phantom Steed} {347}{Phase Door} {348}{Planar Ally} {349}{Planar Binding} {350}{Plane Shift} {351}{Plant Growth} {352}{Poison} {353}{Polymorph Any Object} {354}{Polymorph Other} {355}{Polymorph Self} {356}{Power Word, Blind} {357}{Power Word, Kill} {358}{Power Word, Stun} {359}{Prayer} {360}{Prestidigitation} {361}{Prismatic Sphere} {362}{Prismatic Spray} {363}{Prismatic Wall} {364}{Produce Flame} {365}{Programmed Image} {366}{Project Image} {367}{Protection from Arrows} {368}{Protection from Chaos} {369}{Protection from Energy} --HTN - 3.5, was Protection from Elements {370}{Protection from Evil} {371}{Protection from Good} {372}{Protection from Law} {373}{Protection from Spells} {374}{Prying Eyes} {375}{Purify Food and Drink} {376}{Pyrotechnics} {377}{Quench} {378}{Rainbow Pattern} {379}{Raise Dead} {380}{Random Action} {381}{Rary's Mnemonic Enhancer} {382}{Rary's Telepathic Bond} {383}{Ray of Enfeeblement} {384}{Ray of Frost} {385}{Read Magic} {386}{Reduce Person} --HTN - 3.5, was Reduce {387}{Refuge} {388}{Regenerate} {389}{Reincarnate} {390}{Remove Blindness/Deafness} {391}{Remove Curse} {392}{Remove Disease} {393}{Remove Fear} {394}{Remove Paralysis} {395}{Repel Metal or Stone} {396}{Repel Vermin} {397}{Repel Wood} {398}{Repulsion} {399}{Resistance} {400}{Resist Energy} --HTN - 3.5, was Resist Elements {401}{Restoration} {402}{Resurrection} {403}{Reverse Gravity} {404}{Righteous Might} {405}{Rope Trick} {406}{Rusting Grasp} {407}{Sanctuary} {408}{Scare} {409}{Screen} {410}{Scrying} {411}{Sculpt Sound} {412}{Searing Light} {413}{Secret Page} {414}{See Invisibility} {415}{Seeming} {416}{Sending} {417}{Sepia Snake Sigil} {418}{Sequester} {419}{Shades} {420}{Shadow Conjuration} {421}{Shadow Evocation} {422}{Shadow Walk} {423}{Shambler} {424}{Shapechange} {425}{Shatter} {426}{Shield} {427}{Shield of Faith} {428}{Shield of Law} {429}{Shield Other} {430}{Shillelagh} {431}{Shocking Grasp} {432}{Shout} {433}{Shrink Item} {434}{Silence} {435}{Silent Image} {436}{Simulacrum} {437}{Slay Living} {438}{Sleep} {439}{Sleet Storm} {440}{Slow} {441}{Snare} {442}{Soften Earth and Stone} {443}{Solid Fog} {444}{Soul Bind} {445}{Sound Burst} {446}{Speak with Animals} {447}{Speak with Dead} {448}{Speak with Plants} {449}{Spectral Hand} {450}{Spell Immunity} {451}{Spell Resistance} {452}{Spellstaff} {453}{Spell Turning} {454}{Spider Climb} {455}{Spike Growth} {456}{Spike Stones} {457}{Spiritual Weapon} {458}{Statue} {459}{Status} {460}{Stinking Cloud} {461}{Stone Shape} {462}{Stoneskin} {463}{Stone Tell} {464}{Stone to Flesh} {465}{Storm of Vengeance} {466}{Suggestion} {467}{Summon Monster I} {468}{Summon Monster II} {469}{Summon Monster III} {470}{Summon Monster IV} {471}{Summon Monster V} {472}{Summon Monster VI} {473}{Summon Monster VII} {474}{Summon Monster VIII} {475}{Summon Monster IX} {476}{Summon Nature's Ally I} {477}{Summon Nature's Ally II} {478}{Summon Nature's Ally III} {479}{Summon Nature's Ally IV} {480}{Summon Nature's Ally V} {481}{Summon Nature's Ally VI} {482}{Summon Nature's Ally VII} {483}{Summon Nature's Ally VIII} {484}{Summon Nature's Ally IX} {485}{Summon Swarm} {486}{Sunbeam} {487}{Sunburst} {488}{Symbol} {489}{Sympathy} {490}{Tasha's Hideous Laughter} {491}{Telekinesis} {492}{Teleport} {493}{Teleportation Circle} {494}{Teleport without Error} {495}{Temporal Stasis} {496}{Tenser's Floating Disk} {497}{Tenser's Transformation} {498}{Time Stop} {499}{Tongues} {500}{Transmute Metal to Wood} {501}{Transmute Mud to Rock} {502}{Transmute Rock to Mud} {503}{Transport via Plants} {504}{Trap the Soul} {505}{Tree Shape} {506}{Tree Stride} {507}{True Resurrection} {508}{True Seeing} {509}{True Strike} {510}{Undetectable Alignment} {511}{Unhallow} {512}{Unholy Aura} {513}{Unholy Blight} {514}{Unseen Servant} {515}{Vampiric Touch} {516}{Vanish} {517}{Veil} {518}{Ventriloquism} {519}{Virtue} {520}{Vision} {521}{Wail of the Banshee} {522}{Wall of Fire} {523}{Wall of Force} {524}{Wall of Ice} {525}{Wall of Iron} {526}{Wall of Stone} {527}{Wall of Thorns} {528}{} {529}{Water Breathing} {530}{Water Walk} {531}{Web} {532}{Weird} {533}{Whirlwind} {534}{Whispering Wind} {535}{Wind Walk} {536}{Wind Wall} {537}{Wish} {538}{Wood Shape} {539}{Word of Chaos} {540}{Word of Recall} {541}{Zone of Truth} {542}{Blight} {543}{Dispel Air} {544}{Dispel Earth} {545}{Dispel Fire} {546}{Dispel Water} {547}{Rage} {548}{Eagle's Splendor} {549}{Fox's Cunning} {550}{Owl's Wisdom} {551}{Reduce Animal} {552}{Glibness} {553}{False Life} {554}{Longstrider} {555}{Acid Splash} {556}{Daze Monster} {557}{Heroism} {558}{Greater Heroism} {559}{Quench} {560}{Call Lightning Storm} {561}{Lesser Confusion} {562}{Deep Slumber} {563}{Crushing Despair} {564}{Good Hope} {565}{Heal} {566}{Harm} {567}{Reincarnation} {568}{Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum} {569}{Cujos Magic Missile} {570}{AHOBM} {571}{Mass Bears Endurance} {572}{Mass Bulls Strength} {573}{Mass Cats Grace} {574}{Mass Eagles Splendor} {575}{Mass Foxs Cunning} {576}{Mass Owls Wisdom} {577}{Mass Cure Moderate Wounds} {578}{Mass Cure Serious Wounds} {579}{Mass Cure Critical Wounds} {580}{} {581}{} {582}{} {583}{} {584}{} {585}{} {586}{} {587}{} {588}{} {589}{} {590}{} {591}{} {592}{} {593}{} {594}{} {595}{} {596}{} {597}{} {598}{} {599}{} {600}{Frog Tongue} {601}{Vrock Screech} {602}{Vrock Spores} {603}{Zuggtmoy Summon Fungi} {604}{Glabrezu Summon Quasits} {605}{senshock summon elemental} {606}{summon fungi} {607}{summon lamia} {608}{Gate} {609}{phycomid attack} {699}{Summoned} {700}{Ring of Freedom of Movement} {701}{Potion of Enlarge Person} {702}{Potion of Haste} {703}{Boots of Speed} {704}{Dust of Disappearance} {705}{Potion of eagle's splendor} {706}{Potion of glibness} {707}{Potion of hiding} {708}{Potion of sneaking} {709}{Potion of heroism} {710}{Potion of super-heroism} {711}{Potion of protection from fire} {712}{Javelin of lightning} {713}{Flame Tongue} {714}{Potion of protection from outsiders} {715}{Potion of protection from elementals} {716}{Potion of protection from earth} {717}{Potion of protection from magic} {718}{Potion of protection from undead} {719}{Ring of Animal Summoning (Dog)} {720}{Potion of Protection from Acid} {721}{Potion of Protection from Electricity} {722}{Summon Air Elemental} {723}{Summon Earth Elemental} {724}{Summon Fire Elemental} {725}{Summon Water Elemental} {726}{Summon Balor} {727}{Summon Glabrezu} {728}{Summon Hezrou} {729}{Summon Vrock} {730}{Elixir of hiding} {731}{Elixir of sneaking} {732}{Elixir of vision} {733}{Scorching Ray} {734}{Elixir of break free} {735}{Hezrou Stench} {736}{Petrifying Breath} {737}{Death Gaze} {738}{Petrifying Gaze} {739}{Frozen Breath} {740}{Ray of Clumsiness} {741}{Ice Breath Weapon} {742}{Summon Giant Constrictor Snake} {743}{} {744}{} {745}{} {746}{} {747}{} {748}{} {749}{} {750}{} {751}{} {752}{} {753}{} {754}{} {755}{} {756}{} {757}{} {758}{Infatuation} {759}{Enslavement} {760}{Summon Familiar} {761}{Extraplanar Chest} {800}{Dispel Magic Area} {801}{Dispel Magic Target} // spell domain names {4000}{None} {4001}{Air} {4002}{Animal} {4003}{Chaos} {4004}{Death} {4005}{Destruction} {4006}{Earth} {4007}{Evil} {4008}{Fire} {4009}{Good} {4010}{Healing} {4011}{Knowledge} {4012}{Law} {4013}{Luck} {4014}{Magic} {4015}{Plant} {4016}{Protection} {4017}{Strength} {4018}{Sun} {4019}{Travel} {4020}{Trickery} {4021}{War} {4022}{Water} {4023}{Special} // // Spell Descriptions // {5000}{SPELL_NONE} {5001} Aid {Enchantment +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hit points + 1/level (max 10).} {5002}{Air Walk} {5003}{Alarm} {5004}{Alter Self} {5005} Analyze Dweomer {Divination Identifies all items in subject's inventory (up to five subjects) and confers +20 to Spellcraft skill checks for 1 round/level on caster.} {5006}{Animal Friendship} {5007} Animal Growth {Transmutation For every two levels, one animal doubles in size. ****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5008}{Animal Messenger} {5009}{Animal Shapes} {5010} Animal Trance {Enchantment Fascinates 2d6 Hit Dice of animals.} {5011} Animate Dead {Necromancy Creates undead skeletons and zombies.} {5012}{Animate Objects} {5013}{Animate Rope} {5014}{Antilife Shell} {5015}{Antimagic Field} {5016}{Antipathy} {5017}{Antiplant Shell} {5018}{Arcane Eye} {5019}{Arcane Lock} {5020}{Arcane Mark} {5021}{Astral Projection} {5022}{Atonement} {5023}{Augury} {5024}{Awaken} {5025} Bane {Enchantment Enemies take a -1 penalty on attack rolls and saves against fear.} {5026}{Banishment} {5027} Barkskin {Transmutation Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor.} {5028} Bestow Curse {Necromancy -6 penalty to an ability score; -4 penalty on attack rolls, saves and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action.} {5029}{Bigby's Clenched Fist} {5030}{Bigby's Crushing Hand} {5031}{Bigby's Forceful Hand} {5032}{Bigby's Grasping Hand} {5033}{Bigby's Interposing Hand} {5034}{Binding} {5035}{Blade Barrier} {5036}{Blasphemy} {5037} Bless {Enchantment Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear.} {5038} Bless Water {Transmutation Makes holy water.} {5039}{Bless Weapon} {5040} Blindness/Deafness {Necromancy Makes subject blinded or deafened.} {5041} Blink {Transmutation You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level.} {5042} Blur {Illusion Attacks miss subject 20% of the time.} {5043} Break Enchantment {Abjuration Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5044} Bull's Strength {Transmutation Subject gains +4 to Strength for 1 min./level.} {5045} Burning Hands {Evocation Fire damage, 1d4 per level (max 5d4).} {5046} Call Lightning {Evocation Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from the sky.} {5047} Calm Animals {Enchantment Calms (2d4 + level) Hit Dice of animals.} {5048} Calm Emotions {Enchantment Calms creatures, negating emotion effects (positive and negative); suppresses fear, morale bonuses, and confusion.} {5049} Cat's Grace {Transmutation Subject gains +4 to Dexterity for 1 min./level.} {5050} Cause Fear {Necromancy One creature of 5 Hit Dice or less flees for 1d4 rounds.} {5051} Chain Lightning {Evocation 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage.} {5052}{Change Self} {5053}{Changestaff} {5054} Chaos Hammer {Evocation Damages and staggers lawful creatures; deals 1d8 points of damage per two caster levels (1d6 to outsiders) and slows creatures.} {5055} Charm Monster {Enchantment Makes monster believe that it is your ally.} {5056} Charm Person {Enchantment Makes one person your friend.} {5057} Charm Animal {Enchantment Makes one animal your friend.} {5058} Chill Metal {Transmutation Creature wearing metal armor takes cold damage.} {5059} Chill Touch {Necromancy One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 point of Strength damage.} {5060}{Circle of Death} {5061}{Inflict Light Wounds, Mass} {5062} Clairaudience/Clairvoyance {Divination Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level.} {5063}{Cloak of Chaos} {5064}{Clone} {5065} Cloudkill {Conjuration Kills creatures with 3 Hit Dice (HD) or less; 4-6 HD creatures save or die; 6+ HD creatures take Constitution damage.} {5066} Color Spray {Illusion Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns 1d6 weak creatures.} {5067} Command {Enchantment One subject obeys selected command (approach, fall, flee, or halt) for 1 round.} {5068} {Command Plants} {5069}{Commune} {5070}{Commune with Nature} {5071}{Comprehend Languages} {5072} Cone of Cold {Evocation Deals 1d6/level of cold damage.} {5073} Confusion {Enchantment Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level.} {5074} Consecrate {Evocation Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker.} {5075}{Contact Other Plane} {5076} Contagion {Necromancy Infects subject with chosen disease.} {5077}{Contingency} {5078}{Continual Flame} {5079} Control Plants {Enchantment Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures.****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5080}{Control Undead} {5081}{Control Water} {5082}{Control Weather} {5083}{Control Winds} {5084}{Create Food and Water} {5085}{Create Greater Undead} {5086}{Create Undead} {5087}{Create Water} {5088}{Creeping Doom} {5089} Cure Critical Wounds {Conjuration Cures 4d8 damage + 1/level (max +10).} {5090} Cure Light Wounds {Conjuration Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5).} {5091} Cure Minor Wounds {Conjuration Cures 1 point of damage.} {5092} Cure Moderate Wounds {Conjuration Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10).****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger/Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5093} Cure Serious Wounds {Conjuration Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +10).****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger/Paladin 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5094} Curse Water {Necromancy Makes unholy water.} {5095}{Dancing Lights} {5096}{Darkness} {5097}{Darkvision} {5098}{Daylight} {5099} Daze {Enchantment Humanoid creature of 4 Hit Dice or less loses next action.} {5100} Death Knell {Necromancy Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hit points, +2 to Strength, and add one caster level, which improves spell effects dependent upon caster level.} {5101} Death Ward {Necromancy Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects.****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5102}{Deathwatch} {5103}{Deeper Darkness} {5104} Delay Poison {Conjuration Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level.} {5105}{Delayed Blast Fireball} {5106}{Demand} {5107} Desecrate {Evocation Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger.} {5108}{Destruction} {5109}{Detect Animals or Plants} {5110} Detect Chaos {Divination Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment.} {5111} Detect Evil {Divination Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment.} {5112} Detect Good {Divination Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment.} {5113} Detect Law {Divination Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment.} {5114} Detect Magic {Divination Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft.} {5115}{Detect Poison} {5116}{Detect Scrying} {5117} Detect Secret Doors {Divination Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft.} {5118}{Detect Snares and Pits} {5119}{Detect Thoughts} {5120} Detect Undead {Divination Reveals undead within 60 ft.} {5121}{Dictum} {5122} Dimensional Anchor {Abjuration Bars extradimensional movement.} {5123} Dimension Door {Conjuration Can teleport a short distance.} {5124}{Diminish Plants} {5125} Discern Lies {Divination Reveals deliberate falsehoods.****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5126}{Discern Location} {5127}{Disintegrate} {5128} Dismissal {Abjuration Forces a creature to return to its native plane.} {5129} Dispel Chaos {Abjuration +4 bonus against attacks by chaotic creatures. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5130} Dispel Evil {Abjuration +4 bonus against attacks by evil creatures. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5131} Dispel Good {Abjuration +4 bonus against attacks by good creatures.} {5132} Dispel Law {Abjuration +4 bonus against attacks by lawful creatures.} {5133} Dispel Magic {Abjuration Cancels spells and magical effects. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5134} Displacement {Illusion Attacks will have a 50% miss chance on a subject.} {5135} Disrupt Undead {Necromancy Deals 1d6 damage to one undead.} {5136}{Divination} {5137} Divine Favor {Evocation You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls.} {5138} Divine Power {Evocation You gain attack bonus, +6 to Strength, and 1 hit point/level.} {5139} Dominate Animal {Enchantment Subject animal is enchanted and made a member of your party.} {5140}{Dominate Monster} {5141} Dominate Person {Enchantment Controls humanoid subject telepathically.} {5142} Doom {Necromancy One subject takes -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks.} {5143}{Drawmij's Instant Summons} {5144}{Dream} {5145}{Earthquake} {5146}{Elemental Swarm} {5147}{Emotion} {5148} Bear's Endurance {Transmutation Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level.} {5149} Endure Elements {Abjuration Grants limited protection (based on your choice) from either acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic damage.} {5150}{Energy Drain} {5151}{Enervation} {5152} Enlarge Person {Transmutation Humanoid creature increases from current size to one size category higher.} {5153} Entangle {Transmutation Plants entangle everyone in a 40-ft.-radius.} {5154}{Enthrall} {5155} Entropic Shield {Abjuration Ranged attacks against you have a 20% miss chance.} {5156}{Ethereal Jaunt} {5157}{Etherealness} {5158}{Evard's Black Tentacles} {5159} Expeditious Retreat {Transmutation Your speed increases by 30 feet.} {5160}{Explosive Runes} {5161}{Eyebite} {5162}{Fabricate} {5163} Faerie Fire {Evocation Outlines subjects with light, therefore cancelling the effects of Blur, concealment, and the like.} {5164}{False Vision} {5165} Fear {Necromancy Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level.} {5166}{Feather Fall} {5167} Feeblemind {Enchantment Subject's Intelligence and Charisma drop to 1.} {5168}{Find the Path} {5169} Find Traps {Divination Notice traps the way a rogue does.} {5170} Finger of Death {Necromancy} {5171} Fireball {Evocation 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft.-radius.} {5172}{Fire Seeds} {5173} Fire Shield {Evocation Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you are also protected from either heat or cold.} {5175}{Fire Trap} {5176}{Flame Arrow} {5177}{Flame Blade} {5178} Flame Strike {Evocation Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage).} {5179}{} {5180} Flare {Evocation Dazzles one creature (-1 on attack rolls).} {5181}{Flesh to Stone} {5182}{Fly} {5183} Fog Cloud {Conjuration Fog obscures all sight within 5 feet.} {5184}{Forbiddance} {5185}{Forcecage} {5186}{Foresight} {5187}{Freedom} {5188} Freedom of Movement {Abjuration Subject moves normally despite impediments. ****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5189} Gaseous Form {Transmutation Subject becomes translucent and insubstantial and gains damage reduction, unless it's magic.} {5190}{Gate} {5191}{Geas/Quest} {5192}{Gentle Repose} {5193}{Ghost Sound} {5194} Ghoul Touch {Necromancy Paralyzes one subect, which exudes a stench that makes those nearby sickened.} {5195} Giant Vermin {Transmutation You choose one giant monster and it is summoned into your party.} {5196} Glitterdust {Conjuration Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures.} {5197} Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser {Stops 1st- through -3rd-level spell effects.} {5198}{Glyph of Warding} {5199} Goodberry {Transmutation Summons 2d4 berries into your inventory; each berry cures 1 hit point.} {5200} Grease {Conjuration Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery.} {5201} Greater Command {Enchantment 1 subject/level obeys selected command (approach, fall, flee, or halt) for 1 round/level.} {5202}{Greater Dispelling} {5203}{Greater Glyph of Warding} {5204} Greater Magic Fang {Transmutation One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +3).****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5205} Greater Magic Weapon {Transmutation +1 every four levels (max +2).****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5206}{Greater Planar Ally} {5207}{Greater Planar Binding} {5208}{Greater Restoration} {5209}{Greater Scrying} {5210}{Greater Shadow Conjuration} {5211}{Greater Shadow Evocation} {5212}{Guards and Wards} {5213} Guidance {Divination +1 competence bonus on attack rolls, saving throws, or skill checks.} {5214} Gust of Wind {Evocation Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures.} {5215}{Hallow} {5216}{Hallucinatory Terrain} {5217} Halt Undead {Necromancy Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level.} {5218} Harm {Necromancy Deals 10 points/level damage to target.} {5219} Haste {Transmutation One creature/level moves faster, +2 on attack rolls and AC.} {5220} Heal {Conjuration Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions.} {5221} Cure Light Wounds, Mass {Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures.} // Mary added this after text lock. {5222}{Heal Mount} {5223} Heat Metal {Transmutation Make metal armor so hot that it damages those who come into contact with it.} {5224}{Helping Hand} {5225}{Heroes' Feast} {5226} Hold Animal {Enchantment Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level.} {5227} Hold Monster {Enchantment Paralyzes any creature for 1 round/level.} {5228} Hold Person {Enchantment Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level.} {5229} Hold Portal {Abjuration Magically holds doors and gates shut.} {5230}{Holy Aura} {5231} Holy Smite {Evocation Damages and blinds evil creatures.} {5232} Holy Sword {Evocation Gives +5 Holy sword with spell resistance 15. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5233}{Holy Word} {5234}{Horrid Wilting} {5235}{Hypnotic Pattern} {5236}{Hypnotism} {5237} Ice Storm {Evocation Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across.} {5238} Identify {Divination Determines properties of magic items.} {5239}{Illusory Script} {5240}{Illusory Wall} {5241}{Imbue with Spell Ability} {5242}{Implosion} {5243}{Imprisonment} {5244} Greater Invisibility {Illusion Subject is invisible for 1 min./level, and remains invisible even while attacking.} {5245}{Incendiary Cloud} {5246} Inflict Critical Wounds {Necromancy Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level (max +10).} {5247} Inflict Light Wounds {Necromancy Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5).} {5248} Inflict Minor Wounds {Necromancy Touch attack, 1 point of damage.} {5249} Inflict Moderate Wounds {Necromancy Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10).} {5250} Inflict Serious Wounds {Necromancy Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/level (max +10).} {5251}{Insanity} {5252}{Insect Plague} {5253} Invisibility {Illusion Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks.} {5254} Invisibility Purge {Evocation Dispels invisibility within 5 ft./level.} {5255} Invisibility Sphere {Illusion Makes everyone within 10 feet invisible.} {5256} Hide from Animals {Abjuration Animals can't perceive one subject per level.} {5257} Hide from Undead {Abjuration Undead can't perceive one subject per level.} {5258}{Iron Body} {5259}{Ironwood} {5260}{Jump} {5261} Keen Edge {Transmutation Doubles a normal weapon's threat range.} {5262} Knock {Transmutation Opens locked doors, secret doors, and chests; loosens chains and shackles.} {5263}{Know Direction} {5264}{Legend Lore} {5265}{Leomund's Secret Chest} {5266}{Leomund's Secure Shelter} {5267}{Leomund's Tiny Hut} {5268}{Leomund's Trap} {5269}{Lesser Geas} {5270}{Lesser Planar Ally} {5271}{Lesser Planar Binding} {5272} Lesser Restoration {Conjuration Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 points of temporary ability damage.} {5273}{Levitate} {5274}{Light} {5275} Lightning Bolt {Evocation Deals 1d6/level of electricity damage.} {5276}{Limited Wish} {5277}{Liveoak} {5278}{Locate Creature} {5279}{Locate Object} {5280} Mage Armor {Conjuration Gives subject +4 armor bonus.} {5281}{Mage Hand} {5282} Magic Circle against Chaos {[Abjuration Acts like a Protection spell against Chaos, can be cast on friendly creatures (outward circle) or a hostile creature (inward circle) for 10 min./level, 10-ft-radius. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5283} Magic Circle against Evil {Abjuration Acts like a Protection spell against Evil, can be cast on friendly creatures (outward circle) or hostile creatures (inward circle) for 10 min./level, 10-ft-radius. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5284} Magic Circle against Good {Abjuration Acts like a Protection spell against Good, can be cast on friendly creatures (outward circle) or hostile creatures (inward circle) for 10 min./level, 10-ft-radius.} {5285} Magic Circle against Law {Abjuration Acts like a Protection spell against Law, can be cast on friendly creatures (outward circle) or hostile creatures (inward circle) for 10 min./level, 10-ft-radius.} {5286} Magic Fang {Transmutation One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls.} {5287}{Magic Jar} {5288} Magic Missile {Evocation 1d4 +1 damage, +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max +4).} {5289}{Magic Mouth} {5290} Magic Stone {Transmutation Three stones gain +1 on attack, deal 1d6 +1 damage.} {5291} Magic Vestment {Transmutation Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement bonus per four levels.} {5292} Magic Weapon {Transmutation Weapon gains +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls.} {5293}{Major Creation} {5294}{Major Image} {5295}{Make Whole} {5296}{Mark of Justice} {5297}{Mass Charm} {5298}{Mass Haste} {5299}{Mass Heal} {5300}{Mass Invisibility} {5301}{Mass Suggestion} {5302}{Maze} {5303} Meld into Stone {Transmutation You and your gear merge into stone; you cannot make any actions, nor do you take any damage.} {5304} Melf's Acid Arrow {Conjuration Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels.} {5305}{Mending} {5306}{Message} {5307}{Meteor Swarm} {5308}{Mind Blank} {5309} Mind Fog {Abjuration Subjects in fog get -10 to Wisdom and Will checks.} {5310}{Minor Creation} {5311} Lesser Globe of Invulnerability {Abjuration Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects.} {5312}{Minor Image} {5313}{Miracle} {5314}{Mirage Arcana} {5315} Mirror Image {Illusion Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 3).} {5316}{Misdirection} {5317}{Mislead} {5318}{Modify Memory} {5319}{Mordenkainen's Disjunction} {5320} Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound {Conjuration Phantom dog can guard and attack; dog has +10 attack bonus.} {5321}{Mordenkainen's Lucubration} {5322}{Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion} {5323}{Mordenkainen's Sword} {5324}{Mount} {5325}{Move Earth} {5326}{Negative Energy Protection} {5327} Neutralize Poison {Conjuration Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or out on subject.****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 4th/Ranger 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5328}{Nightmare} {5329}{Nondetection} {5330}{Nystul's Magic Aura} {5331}{Nystul's Undetectable Aura} {5332}{Obscure Object} {5333} Obscuring Mist {Conjuration Fog surrounds you; it obscures all sight beyond 5 feet in front of you and creatures have different levels of concealment.} {5334} Open/Close {Transmutation Opens or closes doors and small chests; will not open doors that have been magically locked.} {5335} Order's Wrath {Evocation Damages and dazes chaotic creatures.} {5336}{Otiluke's Freezing Sphere} {5337} Otiluke's Resilient Sphere {Evocation Force globe protects but traps one subject.} {5338}{Otiluke's Telekinetic Sphere} {5339}{Otto's Irresistible Dance} {5340}{Passwall} {5341}{Pass without Trace} {5342}{Permanency} {5343}{Permanent Image} {5344}{Persistent Image} {5345} Phantasmal Killer {Illusion Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. } {5346}{Phantom Steed} {5347}{Phase Door} {5348}{Planar Ally} {5349}{Planar Binding} {5350}{Plane Shift} {5351}{Plant Growth} {5352} Poison {Necromancy Touch deals 1d10 Constitution damage, repeats in 1 min.} {5353}{Polymorph Any Object} {5354}{Polymorph Other} {5355}{Polymorph Self} {5356}{Power Word, Blind} {5357}{Power Word, Kill} {5358}{Power Word, Stun} {5359} Prayer {Enchantment Allies receive +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies take -1 penalty. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5360}{Prestidigitation} {5361}{Prismatic Sphere} {5362} Prismatic Spray {Evocation Rays hit subjects with variety of effects.} {5363}{Prismatic Wall} {5364} Produce Flame {Evocation 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown.} {5365}{Programmed Image} {5366}{Project Image} {5367} Protection from Arrows {Abjuration Subject immune to most ranged attacks.} {5368} Protection from Chaos {Abjuration +2 to AC and saves against chaotic creatures, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders.} {5369} Protection from Energy {Abjuration Absorb 12 points/level damage from one kind of energy.} {5370} Protection from Evil {Abjuration +2 to AC and saves against evil creatures, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders.} {5371} Protection from Good {Abjuration +2 to AC and saves against good creatures, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders.} {5372} Protection from Law {Abjuration +2 to AC and saves against lawful creatures, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders.} {5373}Protection from Spells {Abjuration +8 to saves vs. spells for up to 4 creatures/caster level for 10 min./caster level} {5374}{Prying Eyes} {5375}{Purify Food and Drink} {5376}{Pyrotechnics} {5377}{Quench} {5378}{Rainbow Pattern} {5379} Raise Dead {Conjuration Restores life to subject.} {5380}{Random Action} {5381}{Rary's Mnemonic Enhancer} {5382}{Rary's Telepathic Bond} {5383} Ray of Enfeeblement {Necromancy Ray deals 1d6+1 per two levels of Strength damage.} {5384} Ray of Frost {Evocation Ray deals 1d3 cold damage.} {5385} Read Magic {Divination Ability to read scrolls.} {5386} Reduce Person {Transmutation Humanoid creature halves in size.} {5387}{Refuge} {5388}{Regenerate} {5389}{Reincarnate} {5390} Remove Blindness/Deafness {Conjuration Cures blindness or deafness; condition can be magical or normal and spell still applies. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5391} Remove Curse {Abjuration Frees object or person from curse. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5392} Remove Disease {Conjuration Cures all diseases affecting the subject.****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5393} Remove Fear {Abjuration Instills courage, grants +4 morale bonus to subject for 10 min.} {5394} Remove Paralysis {Conjuration Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or effects from the spell Slow.} {5395}{Repel Metal or Stone} {5396} Repel Vermin {Abjuration An invisible barrier holds back vermin. ****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5397}{Repel Wood} {5398}{Repulsion} {5399} Resistance {Abjuration Subject gains +1 on saving throws.} {5400} Resist Energy {Abjuration Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage per attack from specified energy type.} {5401} Restoration {Conjuration Restores level (experience points) and ability score drains. ****Note**** must be saved in a Paladin 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5402}{Resurrection} {5403}{Reverse Gravity} {5404} Righteous Might {Transmutation Your size increases (which your character stats reflect) and you gain combat bonuses.} {5405}{Rope Trick} {5406}{Rusting Grasp} {5407} Sanctuary {Abjuration Opponents cannot attack you and you cannot attack back.} {5408} Scare {Necromancy Panics creatures of less than 6 Hit Dice.} {5409}{Screen} {5410}{Scrying} {5411}{Sculpt Sound} {5412} Searing Light {Evocation Ray deals 1d8/two levels damage (max 5d8); more against undead (1d6 per caster level, max 10d6).} {5413}{Secret Page} {5414} See Invisibility {Divination You can see any objects or beings that are invisible within your range of vision, as if they were normally visible.} {5415}{Seeming} {5416}{Sending} {5417}{Sepia Snake Sigil} {5418}{Sequester} {5419}{Shades} {5420}{Shadow Conjuration} {5421}{Shadow Evocation} {5422}{Shadow Walk} {5423}{Shambler} {5424}{Shapechange} {5425} Shatter {Evocation Sonic vibration results in damage to earth elementals.} {5426} Shield {Abjuration Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles.} {5427} Shield of Faith {Abjuration Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus.} {5428}{Shield of Law} {5429}{Shield Other} {5430} Shillelagh {Transmutation Quarterstaff becomes a +1 weapon (1d10 damage) for 1 min./level.} {5431} Shocking Grasp {Evocation Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max. 5d6).} {5432} Shout {Evocation Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage.} {5433}{Shrink Item} {5434} Silence {Illusion Negates sound in a 20-ft. radius or targets a creature and the creature is forced to be silent.} {5435}{Silent Image} {5436}{Simulacrum} {5437} Slay Living {Necromancy Touch attack kills subject, unless creature makes a Fortitude save.} {5438} Sleep {Enchantment Puts 4HD of creatures into a magical slumber.} {5439} Sleet Storm {Conjuration Hamper vision and movement, causing creatures to move at half speed.} {5440} Slow {Transmutation One subject/level takes only one action/round; -1 penalty to AC, attack rolls, and reflex saves.} {5441}{Snare} {5442} Soften Earth and Stone {Transmutation Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud.} {5443} Solid Fog {Conjuration Blocks vision and slows movement; creatures move at a speed of 5 feet and take a -2 penalty on melee attack and melee damage rolls.} {5444}{Soul Bind} {5445} Sound Burst {Evocation Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them.} {5446}{Speak with Animals} {5447}{Speak with Dead} {5448}{Speak with Plants} {5449}{Spectral Hand} {5450}{Spell Immunity} {5451} Spell Resistance {Abjuration Subject gains spell resistance of 12 + level (max. 10).} {5452}{Spellstaff} {5453}{Spell Turning} {5454}{Spider Climb} {5455} Spike Growth {Transmutation Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be Slowed.} {5456} Spike Stones {Transmutation Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be Slowed.} {5457} Spiritual Weapon {Evocation Magic weapon attacks on its own, strikes as a spell, and can only be countered with Dispel Magic.} {5458}{Statue} {5459}{Status} {5460} Stinking Cloud {Conjuration Nauseating vapors, lasts for 1 round/level.} {5461}{Stone Shape} {5462} Stoneskin {Abjuration Allows subject to ignore the first 10 points of damage per attack.} {5463}{Stone Tell} {5464}{Stone to Flesh} {5465}{Storm of Vengeance} {5466} Suggestion {Enchantment Compels subject to follow course of action; subject is added as a controllable NPC.} {5467} Summon Monster I {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5468} Summon Monster II {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5469} Summon Monster III {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5470} Summon Monster IV {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5471} Summon Monster V {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5472} Summon Monster VI {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5473} Summon Monster VII {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5474} Summon Monster VIII {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5475} Summon Monster IX {Conjuration Calls creature for you, based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5476} Summon Nature's Ally I {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5477} Summon Nature's Ally II {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5478} Summon Nature's Ally III {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5479} Summon Nature's Ally IV {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game. ****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 4th level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5480} Summon Nature's Ally V {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5481} Summon Nature's Ally VI {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5482} Summon Nature's Ally VII {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5483} Summon Nature's Ally VIII {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5484} Summon Nature's Ally IX {Conjuration Allows you to summon a creature; choice of creature based on what you select from the radial menu in the game.} {5485} Summon Swarm {Conjuration You summon a swarm of animals, based on what you select from the radial menu within the game.} {5486}{Sunbeam} {5487}{Sunburst} {5488}{Symbol} {5489}{Sympathy} {5490} Tasha's Hideous Laughter {Enchantment Subject loses actions for 1 round/level because they are afflicted with uncontrollable laughter.} {5491}{Telekinesis} {5492} Teleport {Conjuration Allows caster to bring up World Map in the game and teleport their entire party to the selected location.} {5493}{Teleportation Circle} {5494}{Teleport without Error} {5495}{Temporal Stasis} {5496}{Tenser's Floating Disk} {5497}{Tenser's Transformation} {5498}{Time Stop} {5499}{Tongues} {5500}{Transmute Metal to Wood} {5501}{Transmute Mud to Rock} {5502}{Transmute Rock to Mud} {5503}{Transport via Plants} {5504}{Trap the Soul} {5505} Tree Shape {Transmutation You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level and gain a +10 natural armor bonus.****Note**** must be saved in a Ranger 3rd level spell slot to be cast by that class.} {5506}{Tree Stride} {5507}{True Resurrection} {5508} True Seeing {Divination Lets you see all things as they really are.} {5509} True Strike {Divination +20 insight bonus on your next attack roll.} {5510}{Undetectable Alignment} {5511}{Unhallow} {5512}{Unholy Aura} {5513} Unholy Blight {Evocation Damages and sickens good creatures.} {5514}{Unseen Servant} {5515} Vampiric Touch {Necromancy Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as temporary hit points.} {5516}{Vanish} {5517}{Veil} {5518}{Ventriloquism} {5519} Virtue {Transmutation Subject gains 1 temporary hit point.} {5520}{Vision} {5521}{Wail of the Banshee} {5522}{Wall of Fire} {5523}{Wall of Force} {5524}{Wall of Ice} {5525}{Wall of Iron} {5526}{Wall of Stone} {5527}{Wall of Thorns} {5528}{} {5529}{Water Breathing} {5530}{Water Walk} {5531} Web {Conjuration Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs.} {5532} Weird {Illusion Fearsome illusion kills multiple subjects or deals 3d6 damage. } {5533}{Whirlwind} {5534}{Whispering Wind} {5535}{Wind Walk} {5536} Wind Wall {Evocation Deflects arrows and smaller creatures.} {5537}{Wish} {5538}{Wood Shape} {5539}{Word of Chaos} {5540}{Word of Recall} {5541}{Zone of Truth} {5542} Blight {Necromancy Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature.} {5543} Dispel Air {Abjuration +4 bonus on attacks against air creatures.} {5544} Dispel Earth {Abjuration +4 bonus on attacks against earth creatures.} {5545} Dispel Fire {Abjuration +4 bonus on attacks against fire creatures.} // edited after text lock-Mary {5546} Dispel Water {Abjuration +4 bonus on attacks against water creatures.} {5547} Rage {Enchantment Subject gains +2 to Strength and Constitutions, +1 on Will saves, -2 to AC.} {5548} Eagle's Splendor {Transmutation Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5549} Fox's Cunning {Transmutation Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5550} Owl's Wisdom {Transmutation Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5551} Reduce Animal {Transmutation Creature halves in size.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5552} Glibness {Transmutation You gain +30 bonus on Bluff checks, and your lies can escape magical discernment.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5553} False Life {Necromancy Gain 1d10 temporary hp + 1/level (max.+10).} // added this after text lock-Mary {5554} Longstrider {Transmutation Your speed increases by 10 feet.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5555} Acid Splash {Conjuration Orb deals 1d3 acid damage.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5556} Daze Monster {Enchantment Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5557} Heroism {Enchantment Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5558} Greater Heroism {Enchantment This spell functions like Heroism, except the creature gains a +4 morale bonus on attack rolls, saves, and skill checks, immunity to fear, and temporary hit points equal to the level of the caster.} {5559} Quench {Transmutation Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5560} Call Lightning Storm {Evocation Similar to Call Lightning, but with 5d6 damage per bolt.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5561} Lesser Confusion {Enchantment One creature is confused for 1 round.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5562} Deep Slumber {Enchantment Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5563} Crushing Despair {Enchantment Subjects take -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5564} Good Hope {Enchantment Subject gains +2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks.} // added this after text lock-Mary {5565} Heal {} {5566} Harm {} {5567} Reincarnation {Transmutation Bring back a dead creature, possibly in another body.} {5568} Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum {Abjuration Allows safe resting in otherwise hostile environments.} {5569}{Cujos Magic Missile Evocation 10d6 +1 damage, +1 missile per two levels above 1st max +4(INTERNAL).} {5570}{AHOBM Necromancy All heads off but mine} {5571} Mass Bears Endurance{Transmutation As Bears Endurance but multiple recipients} {5572} Mass Bulls Strength{Transmutation As Bulls Strength but multiple recipients} {5573} Mass Cats Grace{Transmutation As Cats Grace but multiple recipients} {5574} Mass Eagles Splendor{Transmutation As Eagles Splendor but multiple recipients} {5575} Mass Foxs Cunning {Transmutation As Foxs Cunning but multiple recipients} {5576} Mass Owls Wisdom {Transmutation As Owls Wisdom but multiple recipients} {5577} Mass Cure Moderate Wounds{Conjuration Cures 2d8 +1/caster level (max. +30) damage on multiple subjects} {5578} Mass Cure Serious Wounds{Conjuration Cures 3d8 +1/caster level (max. +35) damage on multiple subjects} {5579} Mass Cure Critical Wounds{Conjuration Cures 4d8 +1/caster level (max. +40) damage on multiple subjects} {5580}{} {5581}{} {5582}{} {5583}{} {5584}{} {5585}{} {5586}{} {5587}{} {5588}{} {5589}{} {5590}{} {5591}{} {5592}{} {5593}{} {5594}{} {5595}{} {5596}{} {5597}{} {5598}{} {5599}{} {5600}{Frog Tongue (INTERNAL)} {5601}{Vrock Screech (INTERNAL)} {5602}{Vrock Spores (INTERNAL)} {5603}{Zuggtmoy Summon Fungi (INTERNAL)} {5604}{Glabrezu Summon Quasits (INTERNAL)} {5605}{senshock summon elemental (INTERNAL)} {5606}{summon fungi (INTERNAL)} {5607}{summon lamia (INTERNAL)} {5608}{Gate (INTERNAL)} {5609}{phycomid attack (INTERNAL)} {5699}{Summoned (INTERNAL)} {5700}{Ring of Freedom of Movement (INTERNAL)} {5701}{Potion of Enlarge Person (INTERNAL)} {5702}{Potion of Haste (INTERNAL)} {5703}{Boots of Speed (INTERNAL)} {5704}{Dust of Disappearance (INTERNAL)} {5705}{Potion of eagle's splendor} {5706}{Potion of glibness (INTERNAL)} {5707}{Potion of hiding (INTERNAL)} {5708}{Potion of sneaking (INTERNAL)} {5709}{Potion of heroism (INTERNAL)} {5710}{Potion of super-heroism (INTERNAL)} {5711}{Potion of protection from fire (INTERNAL)} {5712}{Javelin of lightning (INTERNAL)} {5713}{Flame tongue (INTERNAL)} {5714}{Potion of protection from outsiders (INTERNAL)} {5715}{Potion of protection from elementals (INTERNAL)} {5716}{Potion of protection from earth (INTERNAL)} {5717}{Potion of protection from magic (INTERNAL)} {5718}{Potion of protection from undead (INTERNAL)} {5719}{Ring of Animal Summoning (Dog) (INTERNAL)} {5720}{Potion of Protection from Acid (INTERNAL)} {5721}{Potion of Protection from Electricity (INTERNAL)} {5722}{Summon Air Elemental(INTERNAL)} {5723}{Summon Earth Elemental(INTERNAL)} {5724}{Summon Fire Elemental(INTERNAL)} {5725}{Summon Water Elemental(INTERNAL)} {5726}{Summon Balor(INTERNAL)} {5727}{Summon Glabrezu(INTERNAL)} {5728}{Summon Hezrou(INTERNAL)} {5729}{Summon Vrock(INTERNAL)} {5733} Scorching Ray {Evocation You blast your enemies with fiery rays. You may fire one ray, plus one additional ray for every four levels beyond 3rd (to a maximum of three rays at 11th level). Each ray requires a ranged touch attack to hit and deals 4d6 points of fire damage.The rays may be fired at the same or different targets, but all bolts must be aimed at targets within 30 feet of each other and fired simultaneously.} {5736}{Petrifying Breath (INTERNAL)} {5737}{Death Gaze (INTERNAL)} {5738}{Petrifying Gaze (INTERNAL)} {5739}{Frozen Breath (INTERNAL)} {5740}Ray of Clumsiness {Transmutation as Ray of Enfeeblement but dexterity decreased} {5741}Ice Breath Weapon{} {5742}{Summon Giant Constrictor Snake} {5743}{} {5744}{} {5745}{} {5746}{} {5747}{} {5748}{} {5749}{} {5750}{} {5751}{} {5752}{} {5753}{} {5754}{} {5755}{} {5756}{} {5757}{} {5758}{Infatuation} {5759}{Enslavement} {5760}{Summon Familiar} {5761}Extraplanar Chest{Conjuration(Summoning) Creates a miniature chest and large chest. The minature can be used to send the large chest to or summon the large chest from another plane. The first casting of this spell costs 5050 gp.} // Schools of Magic Names {15000}{None} {15001}{Abjuration} {15002}{Conjuration} {15003}{Divination} {15004}{Enchantment} {15005}{Evocation} {15006}{Illusion} {15007}{Necromancy} {15008}{Transmutation} // Subschools of magic {15100}{None} {15101}{Calling} {15102}{Creation} {15103}{Healing} {15104}{Summoning} {15105}{Charm} {15106}{Compulsion} {15107}{Figment} {15108}{Glamer} {15109}{Pattern} {15110}{Phantasm} {15111}{Shadow} {15112}{Scrying} // Descriptors of Magic {15200}{Acid} {15201}{Chaotic} {15202}{Cold} {15203}{Darkness} {15204}{Death} {15205}{Electricity} {15206}{Evil} {15207}{Fear} {15208}{Fire} {15209}{Force} {15210}{Good} {15211}{Language} {15212}{Lawful} {15213}{Light} {15214}{Mind} {15215}{Sonic} {15216}{Teleportation} {15217}{Air} {15218}{Earth} {15219}{Water} // // Spell Error Messages // {16000}{Not enough Energy.} {16001}{Maintain terminated.} {16002}{You lose your concentration.} {16003}{The effect is nullified.} {16004}{You cannot see the target.} {16005}{This life cannot be replenished.} {16006}{The target is already fully healed.} {16007}{Spell already in effect} {16008}{Spell slot level is not high enough!} {16009}{Not enough money!} // // Error Message Descriptions // {10000}{This place seems to block your attempt to teleport.} // // Spell casting messages // {20000} {A spell has expired.} {20001} {Paralyzed.} {20002} {Dispel attempt successful.} {20003} {Dispel attempt failed.} {20004} {Falls asleep.} {20005} {Temporary Hit Points Gained.} {20006} {Woke up!} {20007} {Baned!} {20008} {Blessed!} {20009} {DR Remaining:} {20010} {Doomed!} {20011} {Divine Favor!} {20012} {Dazed!} {20013} {Afraid!} {20014} {Staggered!} {20015} {Slowed!} {20016} {Hastened!} {20017} {Invisible!} {20018} {Charmed!} {20019} {Blinded!} // after textlock {20020} {Deafness!} // after textlock {20021} {Stunned!} {20022} {Ability Drained!} {20023} {Ability Enhanced!} {20024} {Unconscious!} {20025} {DR Remaining Elements:} {20026} {Sickened!} {20027} {Entangled!} {20028} {Webbed!} {20029} {Slippery Mind takes affect!} {20030} {Concealed!} {20031} {Calmed.} {20032} {Cursed!} {20033} {Effects delayed due to Delay Poison!} {20034} {Gained Spell Resistance.} {20035} {Restoration} {20036} {Resurrection failed!} {20037} {Resurrection successful!} {20038} {Confused!} {20039} {Silenced!} {20040} {Sleet Storm!} {20041} {Fallen!} {20042} {Skill check failed!} {20043} {Skill check successful!} {20044} {Sanctuary!} {20045} {Spell suppressed!} {20046} {Raging!} {20047} {Head cut off!} {20048} {You can't hurt me with that, feeble mortal!} {20049} {Target has no head!} {20050} {Target is undead!} {20500} {Swallowed!} {20501} {Vrock Spores!} {20502} {Vrock Spores Disappear!} {21000} {Grapple successful!} {21001} {Grapple failed!} {21002} {Grappled!} {21003} {Escaped!} {21004} {Grapple Ended!} {21005} {Grappling!} // history - after text-lock! {25000} {Holding Charge} {25001} {Discharge} {25002} {Concentrating} {25003} {Concentration loss} {25004} {Temporary HP gained} {25005} {Creatures affected} {25006} {Hit dice affected} {25007} {Bonus gained} {25008} {Penalty suffered} {25009} {Ability cursed} {25010} {Rolls cursed} {25011} {Actions cursed} {25012} {Enchantment broken} {25013} {Ability drained} {25014} {Creature banished} {25015} {Creature grows} {25016} {Creature shrinks} {25017} {Mobility is enhanced} {25018} {Mobility is reduced} {25019} {Damaged by Fire Shield} {25020} {Ailment cured} {25021} {Images created} {25022} {Break free attempt} // // Python Spell Float line Messages // {30000} {Spell has fizzled!} ; general messages {30001} {Saving throw successful!} {30002} {Saving throw failed!} {30003} {Invalid target!} {30004} {Unlocked!} {30005} {Arcane lock suppressed!} {30006} {Portal was not locked!} {30007} {Ranged touch attack missed!} {30008} {Unaffected due to Resistance} {30009} {Spell Resistance Failed!} {30010} {Spell Resistance Successful!} {30011} {Unaffected due to Anchor} {30012} {Unaffected due to Mind} {30013} {Opened!} {30014} {Closed!} {30015} {Unaffected due to Blink} {30016} {Target is not dead!} {30017} {Unaffected due to Globe of Invulnerability} {30018} {Unaffected due to Resilient Sphere} {30019} {Unaffected due to} {31000} {Target is not a portal.} ; hold portal {31001} {Target is not a critter.} ; improved invisibility {31002} {Target is not a animal.} ; hold animal {31003} {Target is not a monster.} ; hold monster {31004} {Target is not a person.} ; hold person {31005} {Target larger than medium size.} ; hold person {31006} {Target is not near death!} ; death knell {31007} {Target is not extraplanar!} ; dismissal/dispel xxx {31008} {Target is not undead!} ; disrupt undead {31009} {Target cannot be animated!} ; animate dead {31010} {Target is not wearing metal armor!} ; chill/heat metal {31011} {Target is not of type Earth!} ; shatter {31012} {Target is not of type Plant!} ; blight {31013} {Target is not of type Fire!} ; quench {31014} {Target is spell resistant!} ; knock failed {32000} {Target is immune!} ; immunity ; cleric domains {32001} {Target is immune to Air!} ; immunity {32002} {Target is immune to Animal!} ; immunity {32003} {Target is immune to Chaos!} ; immunity {32004} {Target is immune to Death!} ; immunity {32005} {Target is immune to Destruction!} ; immunity {32006} {Target is immune to Earth!} ; immunity {32007} {Target is immune to Fire!} ; immunity {32008} {Target is immune to Good!} ; immunity {32009} {Target is immune to Healing!} ; immunity {32010} {Target is immune to Knowledge!} ; immunity {32011} {Target is immune to Law!} ; immunity {32012} {Target is immune to Luck!} ; immunity {32013} {Target is immune to Magic!} ; immunity {32014} {Target is immune to Plant!} ; immunity {32015} {Target is immune to Protection!} ; immunity {32016} {Target is immune to Strength!} ; immunity {32017} {Target is immune to Sun!} ; immunity {32018} {Target is immune to Travel!} ; immunity {32019} {Target is immune to Trickery!} ; immunity {32020} {Target is immune to War!} ; immunity {32021} {Target is immune to Water!} ; immunity ; schools {32030} {Target is immune to Abjuration!} ; immunity {32031} {Target is immune to Conjuration!} ; immunity {32032} {Target is immune to Divination!} ; immunity {32033} {Target is immune to Enchantment!} ; immunity {32034} {Target is immune to Evocation!} ; immunity {32035} {Target is immune to Illusion!} ; immunity {32036} {Target is immune to Necromancy!} ; immunity {32037} {Target is immune to Transmutation!} ; immunity ; subschools {32040} {Target is immune to Creation!} ; immunity {32041} {Target is immune to Healing!} ; immunity {32042} {Target is immune to Summoning!} ; immunity {32043} {Target is immune to Charm!} ; immunity {32044} {Target is immune to Compulsion!} ; immunity {32045} {Target is immune to Figment!} ; immunity {32046} {Target is immune to Glamer!} ; immunity {32047} {Target is immune to Pattern!} ; immunity {32048} {Target is immune to Phantasm!} ; immunity {32049} {Target is immune to Shadow!} ; immunity ; descriptors {32050} {Target is immune to Acid!} ; immunity {32051} {Target is immune to Chaotic!} ; immunity {32052} {Target is immune to Cold!} ; immunity {32053} {Target is immune to Darkness!} ; immunity {32054} {Target is immune to Death!} ; immunity {32055} {Target is immune to Electricity!} ; immunity {32056} {Target is immune to Evil!} ; immunity {32057} {Target is immune to Fear!} ; immunity {32058} {Target is immune to Fire!} ; immunity {32059} {Target is immune to Force!} ; immunity {32060} {Target is immune to Good!} ; immunity {32061} {Target is immune to Language-Dependent!} ; immunity {32062} {Target is immune to Lawful!} ; immunity {32063} {Target is immune to Light!} ; immunity {32064} {Target is immune to Mind-affecting!} ; immunity {32065} {Target is immune to Sonic!} ; immunity {32066} {Target is immune to Teleportation!} ; immunityCategory:Circle of Eight